I Love You, Lucy Q 'Caboosy' Fabray
by DarkLovesLight
Summary: My vision onf how Finn got that photo of Quinn in 'Born This Way'  Little, tiny, ant-like small spoilet  in other words, no spoiler
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm experiencing some major writer-block or something.. really nothing good is coming out.. I'm also very tired and exams are nearing but the last episode was somewhat inspiring this little sad one-shot**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the main characters!**

As soon as Santana saw all the 'Lucy Caboosy' posters all over school, she knew what was going on.

A few boys and girls were standing around one of those godforsaken posters, pointing and laughing, and suddenly something within Santana snapped, glaring them all down as best as she could, she ripped the offending piece of paper from the wall.

After a few more posters being ripped off, the Latina spotted Finn staring at the picture on the wall, a dumb smile on his face just like all the others.

"What the hell are you doing?" the brunette snapped at the giant singer.

"Look at this girl," he sniggered, pointing very much amused.

"That's Quinn, you tool!" Santana pointed out, seeing the smile fall from his face like a brick immediately: "Well.. that _was _Quinn, before..-"

"Before what?" Finn breathed out, still staring at his supposed girlfriend with his jaw hanging way too low.

Santana looked around suspiciously for a moment before pulling Finn into a corner and eyeing the others occupying the hallway: "Quinn had a nose job.." she said silently, further shocking the boy in front of her.

"How- What- When-… you mean she wasn't always this hot?" he babbled, irritating Santana beyond comprehension.

"Alright, Frankenteen! Listen!" she said sharply, effectively silencing him: "Here's what you have to do," she reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out her wallet, motioning Finn to do the same.

He sputtered to comply, making her roll her eyes.

"You have a picture of Quinn in there, right?" she asked, peeping into the worn-out black leather wallet.

"Yeah," Finn nodded, taking out the small piece of paper with his blonde girlfriend, sporting one of best, deceiving Cheerio-smiles.

"Good," the Latina said, more to herself than the boy, and she took the picture from between his fingers, shushing his weak protest before tugging it in her front pocket.

Then she opened her own wallet and her eyes fell upon the same photo, though significantly smaller, which was hanging on every corridor in the halls of McKinley.

"Here, take this," she handed it over reluctantly and continued before Finn could utter a single word: "Place _this _photo in your wallet; go find Quinn _immediately_, show her the photo and tell her she is beautiful.." Santana spoke fast and stern, adding _She'll believe it from you.._ in thought.

Finn looked at her dumbly and she had to use all of the willpower she possessed not to roll her eyes at him right that instant.

"And you better do it convincingly, like you really mean it or .."

Some of the color drained from Finn's face at this statement and he tried to subtly distance himself from her, though his giantness prevented the subtleness.

Suddenly Santana noticed Quinn standing at her locker, head down and shoulders slumped in shame.

Santana gave Finn a firm push: "Go! Now!"

"Hey," he protested: "Why do you have a picture of Quinn in your wallet?"

Now, Santana _did _roll her eyes, pushing him again: "Go, dumbass, or I'll kick your ass infront of everyone and ruin your reputation."

That did the trick and he set off sprinting off to his girlfriend, engaging in a conversation.

Santana leaned against the locker, staying out of sight, as she watched the interaction; it was going quite well apparently..

The brunette did have to look avert her eyes as Quinn kissed that dumbo because her heart always throbbed when they did that.

Instead she looked at her wall, which was still open, running her thumb over the vacant spot ruefully; it looked so naked without a photo..

When she looked up, the happy couple was gone and a single tear flowed down her cheek.

She reached into the pocket to retrieve the 'fake-smile-picture', sliding it into her wallet while smiling sadly..

_I love you, Lucy Q. 'Caboosy' Fabray._

**Whatchy think? Let me know! **

**Reviews = love**** and ****love= Happy!Me ****and**** Happy!Me = more stories! **** Keep in mind ;)**

**Thanks for reading, you've just made my day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: This second chapter was writing a long time after the first.  
>My writing style has therefore probably changed – hopefully improved.<strong>

Santana played with the hem of her Cheerio skirt, somehow having ended up seeking the comforting quietness of an empty choir room after school when even Berry wasn't around anymore to drive her crazy.

It had been a tough day and all she wanted was some peace and quiet yet that seemed too much to ask as the door opened and someone entered.

The intrusion was both welcome and most unwelcome yet Santana clamped her jaws tight when Quinn walked over to her and sat down.

The silence that followed made Santana's skin itch so she forced herself to speak, leaving a bitter aftertaste: "If it isn't Lucy Caboosy, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Quinn did not regard her, simply answered: "I saw you sitting alone."

"And you thought you'd come in and annoy me?" Santana hoped that Quinn wouldn't listen, that she would see through this terrible façade.

Once again Quinn did not look at her, instead her gaze fell to the picture that she held in her hand.

With a single glance Santana determined that it was indeed the picture she had given to Finn but why the hell did Quinn have it: "What're you doing walking around with that? Isn't seeing it on all the wall enough?" she asked in faux amusement.

"Finn had it in his wallet," Quinn gave as explanation, her thumb gently sliding over the paper, in we perhaps, Santana couldn't see her face: "He said this girl was beautiful."

"On the inside maybe," Santana scoffed, digging her nails into the palms of her hands.

"Perhaps," there was no bite to Quinn's tone and it unnerved Santana greatly: "He said he had been carrying it around since we first started dating yet when I asked for it, he seemed more than eager to part with it."

Santana snatched the paper from Quinn's hands, gave it a quick, superficial look before tossing it back at the blonde: "Can't say that I blame him," _I'm going to kick his ass_," I be glad to part with it as well," _he's a dead man_.

Quinn let out a breathy laugh but refrained from commenting any further so after another awkward silence, Santana got up, feeling annoyed, dusting off her skirt: "Yeah, I'm gonne go, see you later, Caboosy," again bitterness coated her mouth at uttering the insult but she pressed on.

Only Quinn did not release her grip that easily and the most devastatingly crushing words left her pretty little mouth: "Santana, I know."

She should have kept walking, she knew, but the mere shock from those words alone stopped her dead in her tracks, her body tensing as she tried to keep her voice neutral: "Know what?"

There was a soft chuckle and then padding on the floor as Quinn neared, stepping around Santana so they were facing each other though Santana kept her eyes fixated on the door: "I know, Santana," the whispered again, grabbing on of Santana's hands.

Santana's eyes fell to the said limb as she felt something pushing into it, opening it up and revealing the picture of Lucy, _her _picture that she had kept so many years, hidden from the universe.

She swallowed difficultly around the lump in her throat and forced herself to look up and meet Quinn's eyes, the denial waiting on the edge of her tongue to come forth and defile the world with its presence yet she choked on the words when she saw those hazel eyes smiling, filled up with more happiness than she had ever witnessed; they were even more beautiful than in the picture.

Then Quinn's lips quirked up in the slightest manner as he hands softly but surely wrapped around the back of Santana's neck, setting the skin on fire, the warmth spreading to the outer most parts of her entire being, seemingly making every fiber thrum with anticipation.

Santana swore it was the best feeling she ever experienced until Quinn bent forward and brushed her lips chastely against Santana's, a brush of a feather that made a roaring heat stream through their bodies.

Santana's hands found their way to Quinn's waist, gripping the fabric of her clothes tightly and pulling the blonde flush against her own body.

The surprised gasp that Quinn let out was enough to drive Santana wild with desire and after angling herself she kissed the blonde with a renewed vigor that was happily reciprocated.

A seducing stroke of Quinn's tongue and Santana's mouth opened gladly to receive, their tongues moving with such passion and trying to convey so much that Santana felt ready to burst when they finally did break apart.

They shared the same breath from but a moment, Quinn's hands falling from Santana's neck to her shoulders as if she was trying to steady herself, her voice was hoarse with the remnants of lust: "Thank you, Santana.., " she swallowed, her hands cradling Santana's face while whispering: "Thank you."


End file.
